


Martha Washington Named Her Feral Tomcat After Him

by la-fay-ette (vocalhedgehogs)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalhedgehogs/pseuds/la-fay-ette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the prompt:<br/>Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after Hamilton. Crack!fic where the cat hangs around George Washington and people start getting very confused when he’s telling ‘Alex’ to get down off his shelves or his lap, or complaining about how ‘Alex’ won’t pee in the litter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha Washington Named Her Feral Tomcat After Him

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is from www.hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com

“Hamilton! Get off my lap! I’m trying to write a letter!” a voice boomed through the solid oak door that Thomas Jefferson had just been raising his fist to knock at.

The Secretary of State could hardly believe his ears. Had his arch nemesis and fellow politician Alexander Hamilton finally made an advance on the President? He certainly hoped so, this could ruin his career.

George Washington’s entire cabinet were currently guests at Mount Vernon for a lavish party that he was throwing to celebrate the end of the revolution. None of the other men seemed to be working, not even Hamilton, who was spending most of his time with his dear Eliza. Noticing this, Jefferson figured that if he continued working over the long weekend, the General would notice how capable and intelligent he was, much more than Hamilton.

This was how he ended up at the front door of the General’s office, listening to him scold Alexander Hamilton for sitting on his lap. Jefferson didn’t think that the younger man would make such a bold move as that, but hey, whatever put it out in the open. Hamilton was done-for.

Even if Washington didn’t fire him immediately, Jefferson could now publish pages upon pages about how he had always known that Hamilton was infatuated with the President, and no one would be able to deny it. He couldn’t wait to tell Madison, and the rest of the United States.

He was just thinking about how he might make some sort of announcement at the party that night when Alexander Hamilton himself came strolling down the hallway, carrying a bundle of papers that apparently needed Washington’s approval.

“Morning, Jefferson.” Hamilton said cheerily. “I just thought I’d get a little bit of work in while we’re here.” He knocked on the door and was immediately let in by Washington.

Thomas, with his mouth hanging open, tried to see if there was an opened window or something, maybe they had heard him listening and had decided to try and fool him, but all he saw was a pudgy tomcat perched on the edge of the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write I love when Jefferson tries his hardest but Hamilton still outdoes him.


End file.
